The present invention relates to a method that allows 1-way, or preferably 2-way, communication (unidirectional or bidirectional communication) between a first communication module within a vehicle and a second communication module within, for example, a Garage Door Opener (GDO) and/or a home. The present invention also relates to a vehicle and a home-system for allowing such communication and to a GDO that comprises means for 1-way, or preferably 2-way, communication between a vehicle and the GDO, and/or the GDO and a home.